thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia "Amy" Grey-Summers
History Amy was born to Jean and Scott Grey-Summers. However, she did not know either of her parents. As for why this is, the history has to back up before she was born. When Colonel William Stryker had attacked the school where her parents, Jean had left to safety to her parents’ home. However, what she and Scott didn’t know at the time was that she pregnant with their first child. When she disappeared, she gave birth to Amy who was somehow left on the doorstep of a nearby orphanage. Only her name was pinned to her blanket in which she was swaddled in. As she grew up, no one knew that her mother was a powerful mutant and that her father was one as well. She had a normal childhood, until she reached puberty and then her powers began to manifest. From the beginning, Amy was able to defy gravity in a large area, much like her mother was able to and her powers only grew. Somehow she wasn’t detected by Cerebro and wasn’t sought out by Charles Xavier, but she didn’t know that those two things existed. Then one day, it all changed… A resident bully approached her shortly after her powers emerged, and she had yet to find a way to control them. He was rather nasty to her, called her names, and insulted the fact that she believed herself to be an orphan. She of course lost her temper, and in a fit of rage killed him. Scared of the fact that she had killed someone, she ran away. As she ran, she practiced with her powers and had gotten better at controlling. However, she still has trouble controlling them when she looses her temper, and tries to keep a lid on it. Amy had learned by looking up her birth certificate while running, that she had a father and an older brother. So she is now searching for them, hoping to find a place that she belongs… Personality Growing up without much parental guidance, Amy has learned to be very independent and fierce. Meaning that she had to learn from her mistakes, and isn’t afraid to use her powers to help someone out. She is also very protective of those that can’t protect themselves, and will step in if she sees someone taking advantage of them or getting beat up. She is very much like her mother in personality, but she isn’t timid the least. At times she seems angry and jealous of those who have loving families, but when that happens just let her be and she will get over it. Since Amy is so much like her mother, the entity known as the Phoenix Force has taken an interest in her. At times it has left her mother to go to the girl to help her out when she had needed it… Powers and Abilites Powers By birth, Amy is a powerful telepathic and telekinetic mutant. She is also the second favored avatar of the Phoenix Force, and while acting as its avatar she is one of the most powerful Cosmic entities. Right now, Amy can do the following: *'Telepathy:' She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: **''Telepathic Defense:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. ***''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. ***''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. ***''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. **''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ***''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. **''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. ***''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. ***''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. ***''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. ***''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ***''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ***''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. ***''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. ***''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. ***''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. ***''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. **''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. **''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. **''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. **''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *'Telekinesis:' telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. **'Telekinesis Force-Fields:' Amy usually protects herself with others a personal force field. As well powerful shields and energy blast. When she becomes an avatar for the Phoenix Force, she will have the following powers added to her own: *'Phoenix Force Avatar:' As the second favored avatar of the Phoenix Force, Amy may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers: **''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. **''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Amy, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Amy has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it is possible that she can create her very powerful 'cosmic' flames by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and Phoenix Force. It is certainly true that the cosmic flames are literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work.' **''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. **''Resurrection:'' The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Phoenix calls back the soul of a person to their body. **''Immortality:'' Amy and the Phoenix Force are one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level, and as such Amy can never truly die. Upon the death of her corporeal form, Amy spends time in the The White Hot Room doing 'Phoenix work'. The Phoenix Force can also restore Amy's body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death. **''Temporal Manipulation:'' While acting as the Phoenix Force, Amy can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. Abilities Amy had inherited her mother's powers, but she also had inherited her father's abilities: *'Expert Pilot': Amy is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves her abilities in the air. *'Master Strategist and Tactician': It is currently unknown how she has this ability, but it is theorized that she subconsciously has imprinted this ability from her father's own mind. *'Master Martial Artist': It is currently unknown how she has this ability, but it is theorized that she subconsciously has imprinted this ability from her father's own mind. Strength Level Normal human female who engages in moderate regular exercise. She can telekinetically lift a limitless amount of weight. Weaknesses If she became emotionally unstable, she would lose control of her powers. Paraphernalia Equipment None yet. Transportation None outside of her telekinesis. Weapons None. Notes *Is looking for her family. Trivia *Doesn't know any of her parents or family. Links Amelia Grey-Summers - TNAoH RPG Application Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grey-Summers Family Category:Neutrals Category:Played by ABBY